Pogrzeby są dziwne
by LadyCyan
Summary: Chika nie cierpi pogrzebów. Nigdy na nie nie chodzi. Unika jak ognia. Jednak ostatecznie pójdzie na jeden, lecz bynajmniej nie z powodu osoby, która zmarła. Przynajmniej nie w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu. ChikaxShito SHOUNEN-AI


Pogrzeby są dziwne. Nie powiem, że smutne, bo to jest oczywiste – są smutne, zarówno dla bliskich zmarłego, jak i obserwatorów. Ale są dziwne i tego w nich nie lubię. Nie lubię tego, że często muszę w nich uczestniczyć, nie odczuwając żadnego żalu po śmierci zmarłego. To jest dziwne. I nieszczere. Żadnego smutku, choćby refleksji – nic. Tak jak teraz, gdy patrzę jak pierwsza gruda ziemi uderza głucho w wieko jej trumny. Tej bez imienia. Która nic dla mnie nie znaczy. I czuję się jak oszust, stojąc jak kołek na jej pogrzebie, bo nie przyszedłem tu, by ją żegnać. Przyszedłem tu dla kogoś innego, wrzucającego właśnie teraz te okruchy ziemi do grobu. Ruch jego dłoni jest mechaniczny, pozbawiony uczucia, lecz zarazem elegancki – tak jak zawsze. Długie palce z namaszczeniem chwytają piach, który przesypuje się między nimi, chwilę go przytrzymują, jakby ważąc, a następnie wypuszczają, by mógł w końcu uderzyć w zimne drewno trumny. I to wszystko – prostuje się i odsuwa. Podchodzą następni, by uczynić to samo. Wszyscy ubrani na czarno, wszyscy z takimi samymi minami. Wiatr niszczy im fryzury i gniecie ubrania, zimny i bezlitosny przygina do ziemi dwie wierzby rosnące niedaleko nowego grobu. Lecz ja już na to nie patrzę. Szukam go wzrokiem, zniknął gdzieś wśród tych kilkunastu osób. Chce być sam, od zawsze szukał samotności.

Podbiega do mnie jakaś kobieta i szepcze mi coś na ucho, aby przypadkiem w tej cholernej zawiei nikt inny nie usłyszał. Wiatr szumi tak głośno, że nawet gdyby krzyczała, ciężko byłoby ją zrozumieć. W końcu jednak docierają do mnie urywki jej zdań. Informuje mnie, że ksiądz nie zgodził się odprawić za dziewczynę mszy, a nawet przyjść do jej grobu, ponieważ twierdzi, że nie miała duszy. Kobieta niecierpliwi się, bo nie odpowiadam i zdenerwowana odchodzi, lecz nagle uderza mnie sens jej słów. Jeśli ta dziewczyna nie miała duszy to… Poczułem lodowaty ucisk w żołądku. Nigdy nie myślałem o tym w ten sposób. Ale nie… To niemożliwe. Kompletny absurd.

Gdy szedłem bez celu przez porośnięty szumiącą trawą pagórek, byle jak najdalej od pogrzebu, echo poprzedniej myśli dotarło do mnie wyraźniej. Ta dziewczyna była zombie, co prawda stworzonym przez kogoś i nie całkiem obdarzonym własną wolą, ale jednak zombie. A skoro nie posiadała duszy, to inne stworzenia jej pokroju także. Z tego by wynikało, że pewien nadpobudliwy, skrzywiony na punkcie pieniędzy i już dawno martwy licealista nie ma już czego szukać na tym świecie. Tym licealistą byłem ja. A Shito to już zupełnie inna historia…

Dostrzegam nagle czarną postać sztywno siedzącą po turecku na białym nagrobku. To on. Bez wahania podchodzę bliżej, wchodzę na sąsiedni grób i także siadam. Czuję jak przenika mnie wilgotne zimno mokrego kamienia. W dodatku zaczęło kropić, a wiatr wieje teraz ze zdwojoną siłą i wpycha mi kosmyki włosów do oczu. Chwilę tak siedzimy, obaj pogrążeni we własnych myślach – znaczy ja myśląc o nim, a on pewnie błądząc nimi gdzieś daleko. Ciekawe, kim on tak naprawdę jest – wiem, że na pewno nie zwykłym zombie, bo nigdy nie żył jako prawdziwy człowiek. Tak powiedział mi Bekko-san. Czy w takim razie też został stworzony jak tamta dziewczyna? To dlatego jest taki idealny? Taksuję go wzrokiem z ukosa. Wygląda jak posąg, siedząc z łokciami opartymi na kolanach i głową spuszczoną w dół tak, że nie widzę jego twarzy, tylko delikatnie zarysowaną linię szczęki. Czarne włosy zmoczone deszczem posklejały się w kosmyki, z których kropelki wody skapują na marmur.

- Shitoo – mówię najbardziej irytującym tonem, na jaki mnie stać. – Otrząśnij się.

Patrzę na jego reakcję – lekkie drgnięcie, nic więcej. Ale ja wiem, że jak na niego to bardzo dużo. Układam się w podobnej pozycji i mówię dalej:

- Wiesz, że i tak prędzej czy później w ten sposób by się to skończyło. Ona nie mogła żyć w tym świecie. Nie była do tego przystosowana. Była za słaba.

- Zamknij się. – syczy cicho i podnosi głowę, lecz nie patrzy na mnie. Teraz widzę jego idealny profil. Wiem o czym myśli. Wreszcie odnalazł kogoś, kto potrafiłby go zrozumieć, kto mimo że na wpół świadomie, to jednak najlepiej zdawał sobie sprawę z tego co on czuje, ktoś kto w ciągu kilku chwil stał mu się taki bliski. I został mu prawie natychmiast odebrany…

Wzdycha ciężko, z irytacją i zrezygnowaniem, po czym odgarnia mokre włosy z twarzy. Mimo to część kosmyków i tak wysnuwa się leniwie i powoli opada mu z powrotem na oczy. Łapię jeden z nich i ciągnę. Dość mocno. Wzdryga się i odtrąca moją dłoń. Rzuca mi wściekłe spojrzenie. Udało mi się go sprowokować.

Patrzę jak krwistoczerwone oczy ciskają we mnie złowrogie iskry, po to by po chwili znów zgasnąć. Wbija wzrok w ziemię i opuszcza ramiona.

- Jestem zmęczony. – szepcze chrapliwie. – Cholernie zmęczony…

Nachodzi mnie ochota, by znaleźć się bliżej mojego partnera. Widzę, że cierpi, ale powody tego cierpienia są dla mnie niezrozumiałe. Wstaję więc, z ulgą odklejając się od mokrego kamienia i podchodzę do niego od tyłu. Siadam i kładę dłonie na jego karku. Zaczynam go masować zdecydowanymi kolistymi ruchami.

- Tatuś ci rozmasuje kark, bo ci się połączenia mózgowo-rdzeniowe zablokowały. – prycham złośliwie, czując mrowienie w opuszkach palców. Drgnął zaskoczony moim dotykiem, lecz teraz jego napięte mięśnie powoli się rozluźniają. Odsuwam mu kołnierz marynarki, żeby rozmasować wszystkie partie mięśni. Skóra pod moimi palcami jest gładka i mokra od deszczu. Zastanawiam się, kiedy Shito mnie uderzy, zirytuje się albo powie, żebym przestał. Nie lubi, gdy się go zbyt często dotyka. Lecz czekam, a on nie reaguje. Siedzi w bezruchu i wydaje się całkiem rozluźniony. Więc masuję go dalej. Zamykam oczy i próbuję zapamiętać tę chwilę – dotyk jego ciepłej, gładkiej skóry i to uczucie gorąca, jakie we mnie wywołuje, które promieniuje z moich dłoni rozlewając się po całym ciele i to jak jego plecy delikatnie się unoszą przy każdym oddechu. Chcę więcej tego ciepła. Ale nie mogę chcieć. Nie mogę go pragnąć, bo jeśli bym dostał więcej, to nie ręczę za siebie. Muszę się odsunąć, bo cała ta sytuacja jest niebezpieczna… Shito powoli odchyla głowę. Dociera do mnie jego zapach – lekko ziołowy aromat orientalnych przypraw, który przyprawia mnie o zawrót głowy. Pod wpływem impulsu pochylam się i lekko przesuwam ustami po jego szyi w miejscu, gdzie skóra jest najcieńsza, gdzie chowa się tętnica. Czuję, jak pulsuje w nim życie, którego tak naprawdę już nie posiada. Sztywnieje na ten gest, czekam aż mnie odepchnie, jednak on tego nie robi. Siedzi bez ruchu, spięty i sztywny. Wiem, że wstrzymuje oddech.

- Co ty… - wykrztusza w końcu, gwałtownie wypuszczając powietrze. Chcę przestać, lecz moje ręce mnie już nie słuchają. Przyciągają go do mnie blisko, tak blisko, że przez mokry materiał koszuli i marynarki wyczuwam ciepło jego ciała i bicie serca. Zastanawia mnie, czy on czuje, jak wali moje własne. Przyciskam go do siebie, chcę czuć go przy sobie i nie puszczać. Nie obchodzą mnie już pozory, może mnie znienawidzić, uważać za nienormalnego, ale już i tak stało się zbyt wiele. Właściwie wszystko mi jedno, skoro nie mam duszy, mogę robić co chcę. Nie będę udawać. Moje dłonie błądzą po jego brzuchu mnąc mokry materiał, twarz wtulam w ramię Shito. Zsuwam mu krawat i delikatnie przejeżdżam palcami po obojczyku, głaszcząc bladą, miękką skórę szyi. On przez cały czas siedzi sztywno, gdy nagle czuję jak się wzdryga, odsuwa siłą moje dłonie i syczy:

- Akatsuki… - słyszę lekkie drżenie w jego głosie, który zaraz szybko twardnieje. – To nie pora na twoje głupie żarty. Spadaj!

Mówiąc to, odwraca się w moją stronę rzucając mi wściekłe spojrzenie, a ja robię kolejną głupią rzecz – chwytam go za podbródek, pochylam się i przyciskam wargi do jego lekko rozchylonych ust. Czuję falę gorąca, gdy znów uderza we mnie jego zapach, moja dłoń wplątuje się w jego włosy i przyciąga go do mnie, lecz wtedy mój wzrok napotyka krwistoczerwone oczy. Widzę w nich szok i dociera do mnie, co najlepszego wyprawiam i że zaraz wszystko zepsuję. Muskam więc tylko jego usta i odsuwam się, zmuszając się do puszczenia go. Przywołuję na twarz złośliwy uśmiech.

- Gdybyś tylko widział swoją minę…

Szok Shito przeradza się w złość. Gwałtownie mnie odpycha tak, że uderzam głową o nagrobek. Wstaje i z góry piorunuje mnie wzrokiem.

- Ty idioto!

Śmieję się, rozcierając sobie potylicę. Staram się skupiać na swoich słowach i jego złości, żeby pozbyć się wspomnienia minionej chwili, które wciąż mnie obezwładnia.

- Znów jesteś normalny! Myślałem, że będziesz się tak użalał przez wieczność… Już nawet zacząłem szukać sobie nowego, sensownego partnera, który się nie obija.

Shito prycha i na odchodnym rzuca przez ramię:

- Odwal się, śmieciu.

- Zdychaj, gówniany Shito.

No i znów po staremu. Prostuję się i wsadzam ręce w kieszenie. Wzdycham ciężko. Co ja sobie myślałem? Jak mogłem być taki głupi, żeby się tak odsłonić? Ale to było silniejsze ode mnie, nie potrafiłem się powstrzymać. Robi mi się gorąco, gdy przypominam sobie smak deszczu na jego ustach i ciepło jego ciała tak blisko mnie… Nie zapanowałem nad sobą i przez to o mały włos nie zepsułem swojej przyjaźni z Shito. Nie chcę jej stracić, bo relacja z nim jest dla mnie naprawdę cenna. On najlepiej rozumie co czuję, bo sam jest w podobnej sytuacji. Obaj teoretycznie nie żyjemy. Nie rozmawiamy o naszych uczuciach, ale wystarczy sama świadomość. I mimo że udaję nienawiść do swojego partnera, to prawda jest inna, nawet bardzo inna… Wręcz toksyczna.

Kopię jakiś zabłocony kamyk i ruszam z powrotem pod górę, tam gdzie żałobnicy żegnają dziewczynę-zombie.

Już absolutnie nigdy nie pozwolę sobie na taką chwilę słabości, postanawiam w duchu.


End file.
